Sired Slayer Series: The Witch And The Wolf
by ChaseOfSpades
Summary: Oz's return to Sunnydale to help Buffy stirs up old feelings between the witch and the wolf that had once loved one another. Beware that this is a very graphic love story and you shouldn't read it if you haven't read to atleast chapter 5 in The Sired Ser


(This Story is not to be read if you haven't read the story that is entitled The Sired Slayer. This story refers to events in Chapter 5 of The Sired Slayer and this is to be understood before reading this. The story is a very graphic love story and you should keep this in mind. Have fun with it and please read and review.)  
  
Sired Slayer Series: The Witch and the Wolf  
  
With Buffy only having been home for one night the Scooby Gang hadn't slept most of the night. Buffy and Angel were still in a nice and comfortable sleep but the rest of the gang was setting in the living room, waiting for Oz to knock on the door.  
Willow was the first to get to the door and open it to see the face of her first true love. Oz, her boyfriend for the longest, stood looking at her with his same expressionless face.  
"Hi", she said in a voice that was lined with hidden joy.  
"Hi", he returned the word with no expression in his voice. "Can I come in?" He asked in his monotone voice as he already started to walk in.  
  
For hours they all spelled it out for Oz and then he was trying to help as much as he could and put in his input. After they came to the conclusion that they didn't know what to do and after Buffy and Angel came down stairs, Oz caught Willow staring at him. She quickly jerked her head back around to look at Buffy.  
Later that night, as they were going to bed and the vampire trio was headed out, Oz stood looking at Willow. She was headed up the stairs to her bedroom when he called her name. She stopped on the first step and he walked a little closer. She was elevated over him and she wore a smile because she missed hearing her name on his lips. It made her feel all warm inside.  
"I guess I'll just go out and sleep in the van", he said to her.  
"No", she said with a cute look. "I mean you don't have to. You could sleep with me. I mean you could sleep in my room. That is, I mean you could sleep in here in my room on the floor or something." She said in an awkward little way. Something about him made her feel like she was in high school again.  
"Are you sure? Cause I could just--" He was cut off.  
"I'm sure", said willow.  
They both started up the stairs with him just behind her. They walked into her room and she closed the door behind him. He gave her a slight look of surprise then thought nothing of it. He turned his back to her and started to lie down on the floor but once again she stopped him short.  
"Umm, You can sleep in the bed if you want", she said in a school girl voice.  
"Where would you sleep?"  
"In the bed. I mean if you want to."  
He stood up and made his movements quick and swift as he moved over to her and placed his hands on the sides of her face. He brought his face to hers and put his lips against hers. He felt her body got a little limp as his kiss got very passionate.  
He slowly let his tongue pass her lips and enter her mouth and he was pleasantly surprised to find that her tongue then entered his. She was still a great kisser and he had dreamt of a moment like this one for years. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.  
She just wanted to sleep in the same bed with him again but she ended up with so much more. She pulled her t-shirt off over her head and he did the same. Before she knew what was happening they were both on the bed and naked at that. Clothes littered the floor in small piles but it was too dark too tell.  
He pulled the covers over them and then he began kissing her neck. His kisses very slowly made a trail from her neck to her collarbone to her chest. He began to kiss around her breast and gave a few gentle kisses to her nipple. The trail of kisses began again as he went from her chest to her trembling stomach to her inner thigh.  
She let out a few soft moans of pleasure and he started back up her body. He used his hand and fingers to caress her clitoris and that really did the trick. Her bodies jerked with an overwhelming bliss that engulfed her and made her feel better than she'd ever felt. She longed for him to be in her and he denied her that for just long enough to make her climax.  
She had an incredible orgasm as she cried out with an unbelievably high pitched sound. Just as she climaxed and yelled out he slowly put him in her for the first time in too long. His throbbing cock began to slowly pull and push itself in and out of her with a rhythmic beat. She gripped his hands with fully extended arms and kissed his lips with more passion that she could explain.  
Several kisses later he came into her with warmth that she hadn't felt before. He rested his head on her shoulder and, with them both out of breath, they went to sleep with Willow on her back and Oz still inside of her.  
Both of the two lovebirds that had been considered past history slept in the same bed as one person. The witch and the wolf that had been condemned be alone had found each other once again and they were both happy. Dreams of each other played through their minds over and over again and they both woke up the next morning with smiles on their faces. 


End file.
